


From Green to more Green

by TheFanficArchives2024



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, I have more ideas, SOME JOKES, an classic would adventure, and meta jokes, don't expect a good summary, i can't tag, this is just scourge and an oc, trying to make fun of bad fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficArchives2024/pseuds/TheFanficArchives2024
Summary: Ok Listen The Story Was a exploit on Fanfic but then I had a multiverse ideaSo This Story Is In a Nutshell is thatA Human (From the Movie Earth Not Our's)and Scourge go thou the first sonic gamewith JokesBut please tell me if I make Grammar errors
Kudos: 1





	From Green to more Green

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Ground rules no OC/Cannon  
> and no smut (I can't write that)

As (Y/N) Was in There Room Writing the Fanfic's and Drawing (very bad) Rule 34 As they did this a massive portal-Hahaha! I'm just messing with you 

I have higher standers than that. Well Anyways Let's Get this shit Show on the road

As Angus was walking down a street with two fast food places right next to a gun store. (welcome to America)

"well that was dogs shit, 'your just perinod Angus there's no such thing as a blue flash line that attacked San Fran' yer right. lost ten bucks from that prick!"

Angus was more then a little pissed but he was getting paid tomorrow so he'd just have to deal with Luke bragging for the next month or so.

As Angus was Walking pass a back ally he heard a soft wind like noise and the ambiance of animated movement like a moving car or robot from a science fiction film.

Turning his head Angus saw a huge golden ring just floating there with what looked like a image playing in it or was that real

"Well that's some Rick and Morty type portal crap. now do I A: Jump in a see what PG-13 drug trip wants me to see or B: go home and wait this drug trip out

hmm maybe A but B seems like I can live longer then A. now let's think here...oh right fanfic that means I have to go thou A, Well shit"

As Angus kept looking thou the ring portal really looking at it seeing the wired grass and off looking flowers as Angus walked closer and closer 

"Ok this is clearly a wired drug trip, maybe I should buy a gun or grab a bat...no just jump in, fine, fine...stupid plot making me somewhat more useless"

Angus now staring face to ring thingy "Ok should I really jump unarmed-" just jump in the portal dipshit we have a fanfic to write "fine, jackass" I heard that asshole! now...

As the asshat nerd jackass Angus started moving a dumpster to jump into the portal "ok... 1, 2, 360 noscope! wait I don't-" 

Just get in the god damn portal... as Angus made the lamest 360 in MLG history. He jumped in

And then after that the ring portal slowly closed off and faded off.

Finally now let's start this shit fest for real.

As Angus jumped down to this new-ok this is just green hill zone (classic universe) so yeah.

As Angus turned around "Ah fuck did the portal just-god damn it now I'm stuck in a subpar fanfic- I mean this strange new would uwu"

As Angus was braking the 4th wall, like a dick! a green flash just passed him by but said dick didn't see it because he was braking the 4th wall!

Oh look! wile I was taking said green flash just ran back to Angus to see what the hell he ran pass

"well let's see hear blue ocean, green grass, checkered dirt? allrightythen, pointed flowers, leather jacket and green thingy...wait? what"

As shit for brains finally saw the green-fuck it you read the tag you know who that is.

listen I quit just use first person PoV's 

anyways good luck making this douchebag talk to another douchebag. Later sucker! and please give kudos

Bye :>


End file.
